


In silenzio

by ferao



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: A bit of religion, A bit of self-acceptance, But just a little, Gen, I had to invent a whole background for this guy, Introspection, Maybe a little OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1x04)</p>
<p>Per un attimo, l’altare della chiesa di Grantchester te ne ricorda un altro: quello della tua parrocchia, davanti al quale, anni prima, hai sentito la vocazione al sacerdozio. Anche allora sapevi cosa stabiliva la Chiesa circa i tuoi sentimenti e, soprattutto, come ti avrebbero giudicato gli altri preti se l’avessero saputo: non ti è importato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> Sono secoli che non pubblico, e ricomincio con questa ff ispirata a un telefilm che adoro. So che ci sono pochissimi fan italiani di questa serie, ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire.  
> Finch mi ha fatto tenerezza fin da subito, per cui non ho potuto non dedicargli una ff ambientata nella 1x04. Spero vi piaccia (e soprattutto, spero che qualcuno la legga prima o poi XD)

**In silenzio**

 

\- La Chiesa ha reso nota la sua posizione. È qualcosa per cui si dovrebbe chiedere l’assoluzione.  
E poi silenzio. Come quello che ti ha sempre accompagnato in questi anni. Il silenzio su ciò che pensi davvero – su ciò che ritieni giusto.  
\- Sei d’accordo?  
Sei d’accordo? E come potresti esserlo, _tu_?  
Ma no, non puoi dirlo al signor Chambers. Silenzio, ancora silenzio.  
\- Non spetta a me affermare il contrario.  
\- Quindi tu pensi che questi uomini, uomini come Ben…  
Resti in silenzio, ostinatamente, e qualcosa dentro di te inizia a urlare. No, no che non lo pensi. Tu _sei_ uno di questi uomini, uomini come Ben, con la sola differenza che non hai mai violato la castità cui volontariamente ti sei sottoposto, conoscendo la tua natura. Nonostante ciò, spesso ti sei chiesto cosa sarebbe accaduto se, un giorno, fosse toccato a te finire sulla pubblica gogna e poi in galera a causa dei tuoi desideri; e ogni volta che ti sei azzardato a immaginarlo, hai dovuto chiudere gli occhi e rimuovere in fretta quel pensiero, perché faceva davvero troppa paura.  
Per questo, mentre il signor Chambers parla, tu fissi l’altare: non può vedere i tuoi occhi lucidi. La Chiesa ha reso nota la sua posizione, e Sidney Chambers è un uomo di Chiesa, per quanto, spesso e volentieri, non si comporti come tale. Nelle sue parole cogli un accenno di empatia per quelli come te, parte di quella pietà che dimostra per ciascun essere umano: ma basterebbe a farti accettare da lui, se glielo rivelassi? Se ti esponessi completamente, ti accoglierebbe o piuttosto ti scaccerebbe, privandoti anche dell’unico rifugio sicuro che hai trovato?  
Ascolti, in silenzio, e guardi l’altare.  
_La Chiesa ha reso nota la sua posizione._  
Per un attimo, l’altare della chiesa di Grantchester te ne ricorda un altro: quello della tua parrocchia, davanti al quale, anni prima, hai sentito la vocazione al sacerdozio. Anche allora sapevi cosa stabiliva la Chiesa circa i tuoi sentimenti e, soprattutto, come ti avrebbero giudicato gli altri preti se l’avessero saputo: non ti è importato. Sei entrato in seminario con gioia, pienamente conscio di quello che significava, perfettamente consapevole dei sacrifici che avrebbe comportato e del controsenso vivente che avresti rappresentato, da quel momento in poi.  
E mai, mai hai chiesto l’assoluzione.  
Resti in silenzio, mentre ogni tua fibra vorrebbe solo _dirlo_ al signor Chambers. Dirgli che no, non lo pensi, né pensi che qualcuno dovrebbe negare ciò che è. Neanche tu ti sei mai negato, semmai celato: e non ti sei mai negato, perché non puoi. Tu _devi_ accettarti, perché sei esattamente come Dio ti ha voluto, perché Dio ha un piano per tutti – ce l’ha per Sidney, per Ben, per la signora M, per ogni insignificante essere sul meraviglioso e terribile pianeta in cui vivete – e il Suo piano, per te, è quello di essere pastore tra le pecore, in seno alla madre Chiesa, ma vivendo come sei.  
Accettando di essere Leonard Finch in ogni sua sfumatura, anche a costo di nasconderlo agli occhi degli uomini.  
Vorresti dire questo, al signor Chambers, e ti fa male avere così tanta paura della sua reazione. Vorresti il coraggio di dichiarare ad alta voce che, per te, la Chiesa può dire quello che vuole e non spetta a te affermare il contrario, perché, semplicemente, non ti importa. Non ti è mai importato, dal momento in cui hai sentito la vocazione. Non è per la Chiesa né per gli uomini che sei diventato prete, ma per Dio, e di Lui solo ti importa.  
Vorresti dire tutto questo, al signor Chambers. E magari, un giorno, ne avrai il coraggio.


End file.
